


You're An Alien

by tomkitty



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, alien zayn au, just a short thing i wrote, zayn doesn't know what a radio is basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: Basically, Zayn is an alien and Liam is driving somewhere with Zayn. The destination doesn’t matter but they’re in the car and Zayn is just chilling there looking out the window and enjoying the car ride when Liam turns on the radio.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original idea for alien zayn came from jaecchi on tumblr.
> 
> Based off of an ask that iwanttowriteyouafic got on tumblr:
> 
> can you imagine liam and alien!zayn in the car and katy perry's extraterrestrial comes on and zayn is just like "how does it know liam? how does it know zayn is an alien. zayn is not safe now."
> 
> -
> 
> It took a lot for me to post this up here because i'm not very confident in my writing but I figured this would be something safe to share since I know that other people have liked it on tumblr, which is where I originally wrote it, (http://pumpkinspicedziam.tumblr.com/post/146103596630/can-you-imagine-liam-and-alienzayn-in-the-car-and).
> 
> Also, Em (iwanttowriteyouafic) knows that I wrote this, I reblogged the ask from her tumblr after all, and she knows that I posted it here.

Zayn’s seen a car before. Liam showed him how it works and tried to answer all his questions to the best of his ability. Zayn has even ridden in a car before. Liam has taken him on drives many times already, usually they were filled with Zayn asking questions about things he was seeing as they drove past new things, but this time around Zayn is quiet. He looks peaceful, a calming sort of lovely as he gazes out the window, the sun hitting his face just so, and if Liam’s being honest, it’s completely distracting. 

Liam decides he needs a distraction from his distraction so he can focus on trying not to crash the car. Best course of action? Radio. Listening to music while driving and sometimes belting out the lyrics to songs that he knows always helps clear his mind a bit, maybe it will help him clear his thoughts of Zayn, at least for now, so he quickly turns it on.

“-overs, different DNA, they don’t understand you, you’re from a whole other world, a different dimension, you open my eyes, and I’m ready to go lead me into the light,”

It’s then that Zayn notices the car is speaking, singing. Zayn didn’t know that cars could do that. Zayn has so many new questions formulating in his mind that he almost misses what the car was saying exactly, and then he hears it.

“-uction, boy, you’re an alien, your touch so foreign, its supernatural, extraterrestrial,”

Zayn immediately freezes, all the questions he had been planning on asking the car coming to a halt. Turning to Liam with wide, fearful eyes, he pokes at Liam’s arm. 

“Liam?” Zayn asks quietly.

“Yes, Zayn?” Liam replies trying to keep his eyes on the road and not noticing Zayn’s expression.

“How does it know Liam?” Zayn asks.

“How does what know what?” Liam chances a glance at Zayn and sees how scared he looks so he quickly pulls over.

“How does it know Zayn is an alien?” Zayn tries again while trying and failing to keep his cool. 

“What-,” Liam begins but he gets cut off by Zayn.

“Zayn is not safe now. Zayn did not tell anyone else that Zayn is an alien. How does the car know Liam? How did the car find out Zayn’s secret? Zayn must leave immediately. Zayn- Why is Liam laughing? Does Liam not understand? Zayn is not safe. Zayn’s secret is out and Zayn must go home now,” Zayn says looking slightly hurt.

Liam didn’t mean to laugh he really didn’t, so he tells Zayn as much. “I’m sorry, Zayn, I didn’t mean to laugh. But you’re just so cute.”

“Zayn does not understand what Zayn being cute has to do with anything,” Zayn says, now looking at Liam curiously.

“Your secret isn’t out Zayn. You’re still safe,” Liam says taking one of Zayn’s hands in his.

“But the car just said-”

“It’s not the car speaking. It’s just music, remember we talked about music, playing from the radio. There are loads of different stations that play music and it all gets broadcast-ed to radios, like how tv works,” Liam explains.

Zayn’s eyes light up and Liam can see that Zayn has made the connection. 

“So Zayn is still safe?” Zayn asks.

“Yes, Zayn is still safe,” Liam replies with a small smile on his face. Zayn really is just too cute. 

“Good.” Zayn says with a nod. “This is good news for Zayn. So about this radio…” 

Zayn’s eyes are positively shining and Liam can already see all the questions formulating in his head as he goes to pull back onto the road. It’s going to be another car ride filled with more questions but Liam can’t complain. Not when he’s got a happy, smiling Zayn next to him. Zayn’s got Liam completely wrapped around his finger but really, Liam’s not that surprised. He never stood a chance.


End file.
